The present invention relates to an apparatus for pivotally mounting a device to the exterior of a vehicle, and more particularly to an apparatus for pivotally mounting a device to the hull of a boat and, even more particularly to a self-retracting step apparatus pivotally mountable to a boat hull.
It is often necessary to mount devices such as steps, mirrors, antennas, and transducers in an outwardly projecting disposition from the exterior of vehicles, including watercraft, automobiles, trucks, and recreational vehicles. Unfortunately, these devices can generate significant drag resistance forces during movement of the vehicle, reducing the vehicle speed and fuel efficiency, and also may be struck and broken by obstacles passed by the vehicle during movement. Various methods for hingedly mounting devices to vehicles have been developed in the past to allow devices to be folded inwardly against the vehicle in an attempt to reduce drag resistance and the chance of breakage.
For example, several methods have been previously developed for hingedly mounting steps or ladders to the hull of boats to assist water-skiers and swimmers in climbing from the water into the boat. Conventional hinged steps that may be swung between a downward position, in which the step projects into the water for use, and an upward position, wherein the step is folded to overlie a transom mounted platform swim step, have been disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,680 to Thornburg et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,140 to Sell. However, these conventional folding steps are limited in that they must be manually rotated from the downward to the upward position after use. Should the user neglect to upwardly fold the step after use, the step remains in the water, bouncing and swinging with movement of the boat and generating substantial drag resistance.
Another conventional example involves the mounting of a ladder-type boat step utilizing a scissors mounting apparatus that may be upwardly collapsed underneath a platform swim step after use and retained there by engaging a clamp or strap, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,752 to Sklar. Again, this conventional manner of step mounting is limited in that the user must affirmatively fold the ladder to its upward position and engage a restraining mechanism to prevent the ladder from remaining in the water after use and creating drag resistance during movement of the boat.
Other conventional apparatuses have been developed for hingedly mounting large rear view mirrors to the outside of trucks and automobiles to allow the mirror to fold inwardly against the vehicle when the mirror is struck by an obstacle. However, inward folding of the mirror is driven by the force of impact with the obstacle, potentially resulting in damage to the mirror. After the mirror is inwardly folded due to impact, it typically is free to swing between its inwardly folded and outwardly extended positions, resulting in potential repeated impacts with subsequent roadside obstructions.
Conventional methods have also been developed for hingedly mounting steps to the undercarriage of motor vehicles that fold upwardly to collapse underneath the undercarriage when the motor vehicle passes over a roadside obstruction. Such a typical example is provided by the folding step disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,832, issued to Wright. However, retraction of the step is again driven only by the force of impact with the obstruction, and the step tends to drop down due to its own weight after impact so that it may be struck repeatedly as the vehicle passes over subsequent obstructions.